The Demon and His Griffin
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Shots about Valtor and Griffin, from Winx Club. A relationship between Valtor and Griffin was sort of mentioned/alluded to in an episode of season 3. It gave the briefest, and I mean absolute briefest, of glimpses into either of their histories. To me, it really hinted at a relationship that went beyond just being the two most skilled individuals in the coven beyond the ancestors.
1. Gray Meets Gold

Gray eyes searched the room for something to catch his interest. It was only during the third sweep that he saw something, or should he say someone, that fell into that category. Excusing himself abruptly, he wasted no time in crossing the room, weaving through the crowd, to reach her. She is a vision in her deep purple dress which is a handful of shades darker than her hair, it's skirt flowing in waves around her legs.

"I find it hard to believe that a lovely creature such as yourself has escaped the attention of those around for so long." Her dazzling gold eyes met his steely ones with amusement dancing in them. "Am I escaping attention, or turning people away, do you think?" Her lips curved up in a small smirking smile and he knew he had found his place for the rest of the evening, all things willing. Or the rest of time, something in the very back of his mind suggested.

"Oh really now, you mean to say that if I asked you to dance you would truly refuse?" He tilted his head and leaned over slightly to be closer to her.

She gave a small laugh before replying, "You won't know until you ask." Innocence masked her face, and something told him that she wouldn't refuse.

A devilish smirk tugged at his mouth as he bowed to her, "Would you care dance, Milady?" he offered his hand as he looked into her eyes.

Her hand softly landed in his and he felt a jolt of energy shoot through him. "I'd be delighted." She stood with him, and triumphantly he led her to the center of the dancefloor. Across the room he saw his mothers, the Ancestral Witches, nodding in what appeared to be approval as they looked at his partner.

"What do I call the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes upon?" he askes her as they begin to move. "My name is Violet Griffin." She tells him, and he responds to provide his own name when she raises an eyebrow in question. "You may call me Valtor, precious Violet." He kisses the back of her hand as the song ends and he is forced to relinquish her to another as his mothers' beckon to him.

Her eyes follow him across the room, and he looks back to her one more time before he ducks through the doorway. Violet Griffin, he thinks to himself, has not done a thing and yet has already managed to ensnare his heart.


	2. The First of Many Spells

Silently she sat among her fellow witches of the coven led by the Ancestral Witches. Her eyes were trained ahead, sparkling with interest and mesmerized by the magic in front of the room. She absently bit her lip in anticipation as she intently watched him.

Seraphina, a senior witch a few seats in front of her tried in vain to subtly catch his attention, in hopes he would ask her to partner with him and perform magic together, and she wasn't the only one. Violet was distracted from the magic and looked in disdain at the beautiful pink haired girl. She held her breath when he moved closer, and she felt her stomach drop, sure he would pick Seraphina. She wasn't jealous, she insisted to herself, she wasn't. Just because he danced with her one time doesn't mean anything.

Her heart leapt into her chest when his gray eyes skipped right over the pink haired witch in front of her and traveled up to meet her own gold ones. He looked her up and down, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips in satisfaction.

"Violet." Her name sounded absolutely heavenly in his sultry voice. "I would like you to join me in performing some spells." He extended a gloved hand to her as he spoke. His eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke or even as she accepted, taking his hand to stand.

"I would be quite pleased to join you, Valtor." His name was like silk on her tongue, she actually had to fight herself not to purr as she said his name, and he looked quite pleased at her acceptance. His eyes seemed to burn with delight when she said his name, and she felt like she was melting from the intensity of his gaze.

He led her to the front of the room, and she caught a glimpse of Seraphina as she turned. Seraphina looked quite put out, as did many other girls, especially over by where Violet had just been sitting.

Together, the duo performed impressively. Her magic much more advanced and trained than her peers, and his magic already so powerful. She never wanted to come down from the high he was making her feel, and immediately, as they clasped their hands, skin to skin for the first spell of many, he was sure that together, nothing would ever stop them.


	3. Yours? Mine

**Valtor puts his personal brand on Griffin. **

Violet ghosted down the hallway of the grand castle walls, in search of one person in particular. Valtor had to be around here somewhere, she mused, he would have told her if he was leaving. She slowed down as she was about to pass the library, deciding she should stop to check there. Valtor was easily engrossed in the massive collection of books and spells and magic their coven had acquired and kept here.

She stopped entirely upon hearing the voices of the some of the elder witches and worlocks. They were arguing, and she caught her name thrown in the mix of barely understandable words. Peeking around the corner to the library, she saw Valtor pacing through the crack in the door, clearly irritated about something. Harsh words and unpleasant feelings rolled over her. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked ready to throw something in frustrated anger when he caught a glimpse of her through the crack. He actually looked startled to see her there, like he had forgotten she too resided in the castle.

Instead of waiting for an explanation she bolted back in the direction she came, she had heard enough unpleasantness to come to the conclusion that she was no longer wanted. She cloaked herself in magic spells and made it up to their bedroom. The door softly closed behind her and she leaned back against it, her turbulent emotions exhausting her, and she found herself fighting not to cry. That was weak, and she wasn't weak, she repeated over and over.

Quickly she grabbed a few things that wouldn't be noticed, no one would be able to tell she'd even left. No one besides maybe Valtor, she amended. Looking back around the room one last time she felt her heart crumbling to pieces. Just rip off the band aid, Violet, she scolded herself. In a quick motion she pulled the door open only to find Valtor standing there waiting for her. He didn't give her any time to react and sidestepped into the room, closing the door behind him and she backed away as he matched her step-for-step until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, landing up sitting on it.

Her eyes burned and she knew that she was starting to cry.

"Violet." he spoke softly in a manner that was often uncharacteristic of him. "Violet, my dear, look at me." His voice was still soft, but commanding. She grit her teeth as she stubbornly refused to give in, the last thing she needed was for him to look into her eyes and see weakness.

Fingers grasped her chin and roughly forced her to look up, finally she met his gaze. "Oh, my wicked lovely Violet, you should know better." He admonished. "Like I would ever listen to what any of those fools have to say. My mothers think quite highly of you, and theirs is the only opinion besides my own that matters to me when it comes to you." Now he crouches down so he is closer to her, "And I am quite terribly in love with you. I have no intentions of ever letting you leave me." He brushed his fingers across her cheeks, catching her tears as he held her face in gentle hands.

"You're mine." The words are simple, but they seal her fate.

"I'm yours." She returns the declaration in kind, with those two words she submits to him completely. The look he gives her is a beastly lust and he hungrily kisses her, pushing her back until he is above her, pressing her into the soft mattress.

He kisses ghost across her skin and he leaves her with many marks to claim her before he decides to brand her with his special magical mark. The purple lines seem to glow against the pale skin on her neck, and he smiles in satisfaction when she doesn't object or squirm at the sensation. "Now everyone will know that you are mine, and mine alone." He tells her, his teeth nibbling at the skin around the mark and her fingers grasp tightly at his shirt as she gasps for breath. "Mine." He repeats with finality, a satisfied, smug sound that makes her heart skip a beat.

"Yours. Always yours."


End file.
